gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sovereign Empire
'-The Sovereign Empire is lead by Overlord Sir Carlos Clemente. This was formed in 1796' 1.) The Sovereign Alliance -Spain-(the paradox, spartans savvy, inferno, diablos unleashed, la casa unida, spania, aztec fighters, DW alliance, black guard co, el looters, the black empire, dreadvane legacy) '-Russia-(İmperial cossaks, the delta empire, the co empire, ravens of russia, the paradox)' '-Sweden-(Sweden Empire, Palladin Empire, The Black Palladins, Thirsty Souls)' '-İtaly-(İtalian Trade Co, The Paradox, Makarov's Mafia)' '-Portugal-(The paradox, Fiasco!, the fianna)' '-Japan-(The Paradox, Co. Rangers)' '-The Ottoman Empire-(The Paradox, Ottoman Turks)' '-Germany-(The Paradox, Guild 834569)' '-Austria-(The Paradox, Guild 834569)' '-Switzerland-(The Paradox)' '-Brazil-(The Aces, The Paradox)' '-Argentina-(Skull's Marines)' '-Mexico-(The Paradox, Savvy Academy, La Casa Unida)' '-Eastern Denmark-(ViceRoyalty Co, ViceRoyalty Co. 2)' 2.) The Sovereign Overlords - Sir Carlos Clemente (Spain) - Benjamin Macorgan (Russia) - John Macbatten (Sweden) - Capt. Skull X (Argentina) - Captain Leon (Spain - Robert Shipstealer (The Ottoman Empire) - Hippie (Spain) - Davy Gunfish (Japan) - Matthew Darkskull (Germany) - Robert Mcroberts (Eastern Denmark) - Jeffrey Blasthawk (Portugal) - Jack Redsilver (Brazil) - Samuel Creststeel (Mexico) - Ned Yellowbeard (Spain) '- Cadet (Spain)' - James Dreadhawk (Spain) 3.) Sovereign Controlled Servers - Abassa - Andaba - Savica - Antik - Kokojillo - Kokoros - Legassa - Levica 4.) The Sovereign Military -Spain - 347,000 soldiers -Russia - 293,000 soldiers -Sweden -250,000 soldiers -Italy - 89,000 soldiers -Portugal - 76,000 soldiers -Japan - 73.000 soldiers -The Ottoman Empire - 248,000 soldiers -Germany - 94,000 soldiers -Austria - 36,000 soldiers -Switzerland - 61,000 soldiers -Brazil - 27,000 soldiers -Argentina - 48,000 soldiers -Mexico - 90,000 soldiers -'Eastern Denmark - 82,000 soldiers 5.) The Sovereign HQ The Empire HQ is in Barcelona, Spain, in game located on Isla De La Avaricia, Andaba. 6.) S.S.S. The S.S.S/ Sovereign Secret Services was founded by Sir Carlos Clemente. It is a small organization lead by Capt. Skull X. Which handles secret missions, and other classified jobs approved and given by The Sovereign Overlord's Council. 7.) The Sovereign Policy If a member of the alliance declares war on an outside nation, the entire alliance must go to war on that nation. If an outside nation invades a member of the alliance, the entire alliance must go to war with that invading nation. If someone in the alliance declares war on another member of the alliance, there is a trial held, and if the invading nation is found guilty it is removed from the Empire and is not let back in for 2 weeks. 8.) The Sovereign Enemies - England - Western Denmark - E.I.T.C. 9.) Sovereign Election Every 3 months a Nation will be elected to be head of the Sovereign Empire, and the King of that nation will be declared Overlord of the Entire Empire. To run for election you must have been in the empire for 1 month at least. There is also an election for VP, which is the second in command of the empire. Spain is currently head of the Sovereign Empire, with Sir Carlos Clemente as the Overlord. The Next Election is on September, 3rd, 2011. 10.) Sovereign Nationality-( graph to be added ) '-Spain 25%' -Russia 15% -Sweden 13% -İtaly 7% -Portugal 3% -Japan 4% -The Ottoman Empire 6% -Germany 3% -Austria 2% -Switzerland 1% -Brazil 2% -Argentina 5% -Mexico 6% -Eastern Denmark 8% 11.) The Sovereign Navy Each country is allowed to have 1 HMS, and the head country is granted 3. These ships all make up The Sovereign Navy. '-HMS Midnight Thunder' -HMS Black Raven -HMS Shadow Serpent -HMS Gun Voyager 12.) Sovereign Government Positions '-Overlord - Sir Carlos Clemente' -VP - Benjamin Macmorgan -Secretary of State - (open) -Chancellor - John Macbatten '-Prime Minister - (open)' -Grand Field Marshall - (open) -Attorney General - Capt. Skull X -Speaker of The House - (open) -Secretary General - (open) -Head of Departments - (open) -Head Lord Judge - (open) -Vice Lord Marshall - Davy Gunfish -Head Of Senate - (open) -Governor - (open) -Mayor - (open) -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open )''' -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open) -Senator - (open) -Deputy General - (open) '''13.) The Sovereign Departments This is where members can come and create departments. Each department must have one representative in The Paradox Guild. It also costs $10,000 Sovereign Euros to start a department. This money goes to the Sovereign Head of Departments leader. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Spain Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles